Nicolas Craven
Short description/introducing here. Biography Nicolas Craven grew up with all the benefits to have a great life ready for him, a wealthy one with much success. His father had no doubt that his son would be a well-respected person, someone like himself. He had built up his empire, along with having the benefits of a vast inheritance, and he would not have it that when he would have to pass it on it would waste away. From childhood years, Nico was put under immense pressure to be able to handle his legacy, getting several different tutors for music, history, Latin, etc. It had to be perfect, anything under perfection was not acceptable, and that stuck with him into his everyday life. If he didn’t have a full pot on his tests it would be as good as an F. It wasn’t good enough. His mother passed away when he was five years old, and with his father being busy with his affairs, he had to take care of himself, being around the people hired by his father. In other words, he had a rich-boy’s life. He had to keep face to everyone, and when he was old enough, Nico got involved more in the life his father lived, going to the different parties to meet other people sitting on power and money, and it was often so that he was asked to entertain at these parties with playing the violin, the piano or reading poems. His father was praised with what a good son he had, but for Nico there was still the need of being needed. He wanted for someone to want his help, ask for his advise, but that he could not get from his father. When he was sixteen, his father remarried, and with his new bride got blessed with another son to add to his pride. Nicolas never cared for the woman who was in his father’s good graces, neither did he like how she stole the little attention he got. If he achieved something and brought it to his father there would never be the praise desired, only a “Good job” and “off you go”. The blonde woman who tried to be his mother he loathed, while the son, his half brother, he adored, and he adored Nico, as well. Nicolas took it into his interest to help him out, teach him everything he knew and bring the boy under his wing. Since his stepmother was a good woman, she did not mind that they spent so much time together, but whenever she required to have him, Nicolas would lash out on her. The boy was just what he needed to be satisfied. Nicolas tended to him every day, but she was in the way. That woman. The only person his brother needed was him, and she was getting in their way. One day it was so that she met with an unfortunate death. No one suspected Nico, but he did not weep at her funeral. As time went, Nico began to develop a harmful behaviour against his little brother. It started with just a skinned knee, but when he found that he was getting praise for taking care of the little one it grew and grew. The only one his brother needed was him. That was the essential factor, and he took care of his bruises, cleaned his wounds. As his father was a successful surgeon and hoped for his son to be something within that line of work, as well, he had studies medicine and anatomy, knowing what he would need to do to bring his brother harm so that he would be able to fix him again. Suspicions were raised, but alas, they were too late to interfere, as Nico unfortunately pushed it too far and killed his little brother. The murder of his step mother was also connected to him, and they took him in, giving him a proper evaluation where they came to the fact that he suffered from mental disorders. His father couldn’t bear to see him, after what he had done, and sent him off far across the country, all the way to Georgia, where he asked them to throw away the key. Physical Appearance ballajdafre Relationships Name Here dsfafdsfs Category:Character Category:Patient Category:Red